


Fear of Falling

by Strigoi17



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, aerosmut, air sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strigoi17/pseuds/Strigoi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying had become natural to him.</p>
<p>                Natural as breathing the air he was so well-versed in manipulating; the feeling of flight was at home inside his stomach, sanguine in the hollows of his elbows and nimble in the shells of his ears. The disconnection from the world below him – shrunken by wind and separated by miles and miles of nothing – was expected and conventional. He was kept afloat by inorganic currents; an endless earful of the wind’s cold, encouraging breaths and lisle clouds.</p>
<p>                This and only this was the reason John was getting annoyed at Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Falling

Flying had become natural to him.

Natural as breathing the air he was so well-versed in manipulating; the feeling of flight was at home inside his stomach, sanguine in the hollows of his elbows and nimble in the shells of his ears. The disconnection from the world below him – shrunken by wind and separated by miles and miles of nothing – was expected and conventional. He was kept afloat by inorganic currents; an endless earful of the wind’s cold, encouraging breaths and lisle clouds.

This and only this was the reason John was getting annoyed at Karkat.

From a mouth grimacing between two pleasure-rouged cheeks, the troll fit complaints between his mewls.

“Fuck – John – John, ooh – John, don’t fucking let me slip.”

John suppressed a roll of his eyes. Instead, he turned them up to the boy sitting atop him and bit his lip. He measured the amount of absolute curiosity that he let pool in his irises as they slid along the sloping sides, the stressed collarbone printed on his chest, the thin sheen of sweat gluing Karkat’s bangs to his forehead like barnacles against a boat’s rusting bottom. Steely lips were parted, a soft jaw line slackened, giving showcase to sharp teeth and sloppy moans.

He bobbed up and down, backlit by the cloud-wisped sun and in time with John’s shallow breathing, bringing the entire human into him with ease. The fact that it was an alien he was inside never crossed John’s mind – or, maybe it honestly did, only for John to decide he was beyond caring. John did know, however, that he was inside something slick, compressed and warm – and deep into it.

Horseshoed hips labored against John’s; both of Karkat’s hands fell to John’s stomach, supporting him against the wind. Steering away from the ground – from the legions of incorporeal air that tickled his bare toes – he focused on the twitching muscle in John’s neck. Every time he moaned – namely, every time Karkat shimmied against him – it would stretch and lead his Adam’s apple upward, before relaxing again into the sea of tan skin.

Karkat gave feeble whimpers, hair feathering into his eyes. Each time he moved he found himself helpless to the noises he made; they coiled in his throat, piled up in excess and suffocated him. Leaning back, his head went dizzy; both of the hands on John’s stomach moved to grip at his legs as he let his head lean back.

Sexual pleasure, to John, was akin to the pleasure of the sky. Noon sun burned across his chest, tickled the dips in his collarbone. In his stomach, it felt like the plummet of descent: a muddled, fervent, light as air sensation that took over his whole body.

To Karkat, the feeling of John orgasming into him was both invariably disgusting and arousing. It seeped into his nook, made his bulge writhe hectically against stomach; spurred on by the feeling of John oozing into him, Karkat gave an embarrassed exhale –

And opened his pores.

Cum oozed onto John’s chest; slick, neon and in surplus.

As it dripped off of John, trailed into the air in risqué crimson droplets, Karkat realized what he did.

“Hey.” John tried, cutting off the Troll and rubbing his hand around in the mess.

“At least I didn’t let you fall, right?”


End file.
